


Patience is a Virtue

by iamtheenemy (Steph)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Foot Fetish, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first gsf fic, aaaaand it's all sex. Includes orgasm denial, foot fetish, very light bondage and lots of jerking off. <i>He didn’t know how they decided what order to go in – if they flipped a coin or played rock, scissors, paper or what. That night, Spencer got to come first, which meant that he was kneeling on the bed beside Brendon while Ryan sat behind Brendon and against the wall, holding Brendon’s arms securely over his head.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I've begun archiving all of my old bandom fic. This was my one and only gsf in the fandom. (Like a month after I wrote it, the band broke up. LOL sorry about that guys.) It's also by far the kinkiest thing I wrote in this fandom.

It was a thing they did with him. Not that often, because the timing had to be right. Brendon suspected it was Spencer that picked the days, because he was the mastermind, even in the bedroom. It had to be a hotel night, and they had to have some time off the following day in order for it to do Brendon any good.

Brendon got twitchy sometimes – well, he was always moving around, tapping his feet, humming, that was just who he was - but sometimes it got really bad. Those times, Brendon would feel it building for days, the thrumming under his skin getting stronger and harder to control. In the past, he would get over it by playing harder on stage, resulting in strange bruises and pissed off bandmates the next day. Eventually, and completely accidentally, they figured out a better way to help Brendon relax.

*

He didn’t know how they decided what order to go in – if they flipped a coin or played rock, scissors, paper or what. That night, Spencer got to come first, which meant that he was kneeling on the bed beside Brendon while Ryan sat behind Brendon and against the wall, holding Brendon’s arms securely over his head. Jon crawled between Brendon’s spread legs and gave him a cheeky grin and exaggerated wink as he swing the bottle of lube between two fingers like a pendulum. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and tossed the bottle to Spencer, who did the same.

It was a pretty simple game, in theory. Brendon had to outlast all three of them. If he won, he got to pick what they did and when and where they did it for a week. If he lost, well. Brendon never lost. They made sure of it. It was a pretty sweet deal for him, even if it didn’t feel that way while it was happening.

Spencer got rid of the lube somewhere behind Brendon’s head, near Ryan, and grinned down at Brendon. His heart began to race in his chest, and he could already feel sweat prickling the back of his neck. He twisted his trapped wrists and felt Ryan tighten his hold on them, his fingers pressed hard against Brendon’s pulse.

“Ready?” Spencer asked, his voice low and growly in that way that Brendon loved. “Set. Go.”

*

Brendon thought it was good when Jon jerked him off first, because he was relentless. He wrapped a slick, wide hand around Brendon’s cock and just _went_ for it, hitting the perfect rhythm, fast and tight, after only a few strokes. When he had to take Jon after getting worked over by Ryan, he would already be so wrung out that Jon would have him ready to come with the first stroke.

“Fu-uck,” Brendon stuttered as his cock went from half hard to fully erect in a matter of seconds. He tried to jerk into it, but Jon used his free arm to hold down Brendon’s hips. It was for the best, though, because when he could move up and match the counter rhythm, _nothing_ brought him off faster than Jon’s hand on him. Once Ryan, unbeknownst to Brendon, and because he was an _asshole_ , timed how long it took when Brendon was free to crawl on top of Jon and push into it. He still hadn’t lived that down.

“Jon,” he said, already feeling the strain of pulling against Ryan’s hold on his arms and Jon restraining his hips. “ _Jon_.”

“You’d better not shoot already,” Spencer said, pulling him out his hand-on-cock daze. He whipped his head around to see Spencer watching Brendon’s face as his hand worked leisurely on his own dick.

“And if I do?” Brendon asked.

“You won’t,” Spencer answered confidently.

The trick to this game was knowing his enemy’s weakness. The faster Spencer came, then the closer Brendon would be to getting his turn. A little dirty play was in order.

He arched his back and groaned, biting his bottom lip. He heard Spencer suck in shallow breath, and out of the corner of his eye, saw his hand speed up. He carefully didn’t react, because if Spencer figured out that Brendon knew how much Spencer loved his mouth, he’d make sure to never respond to it again, _and_ he’d make Brendon pay for using it against him.

Below him, Jon did the twisty thing with his hand that Brendon _loved_ , sending sparks through Brendon’s body like a livewire.

“Oh shit,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jon didn’t stop, didn’t even give Brendon time to catch his breath. He just kept going, his hand gliding easily over Brendon’s wet dick, unrelenting. Brendon strained against Ryan’s hold on his wrists, as his hips rotated futilely under Jon’s arm. Jon found the rhythm that Brendon needed, hard and almost too tight, with that twisty thing at the end, and gave it to him over and over, until Brendon thought that maybe this time he _was_ going to come first.

“Ryan, Ryan, let me go,” he panted, yanking at his wrists.

Ryan laughed and shifted his weight, pressing him down harder. “Look at Spencer,” he answered.

Brendon forced his eyes open and looked at Spencer, who was biting his own lip and watching Brendon struggle with a predatory expression that sent a thrill up his spine.

“Spencer,” he said, turning his attention that way. He tried his best to look as desperate as possible. It wasn’t very hard. “I need to come.”

“Yeah,” Spencer replied, looking down at where Jon was jerking Brendon so fast his hand was blurring. That might have been the sweat in Brendon’s eyes though.

“You know…I can’t…when it’s like this - ” Brendon choked on his words as Jon hit a particularly good angle, sweeping his thumb under the head of Brendon’s cock. “Spence!”

“Yeah,” Spencer groaned again. Then, he tossed his head back and came in long spurts that coated Brendon’s chest and stomach.

Brendon watched hungrily and knew the others were too. The sight of Spencer panting out harsh breaths, his pale skin flushed, was almost enough to make Brendon let go himself, but he held out at the last moment, gritting his teeth and digging his heels into the mattress. Spencer looked down at him, satiated and smiling, and Brendon felt a wave of lust and jealousy roil through him. Fuck, _fuck_ , he needed to get off.

“Kiss me,” he said, and Spencer bent down to comply.

Brendon opened his mouth, and sucked on Spencer’s tongue greedily, knowing Spencer would cut it too short. He was right, and after hardly any time at all, Spencer pulled away from Brendon and said, “Stop, Jon.”

Jon let go of Brendon’s cock and released his hips. They moved instinctively, thrusting up into nothing as Brendon cursed the loss of Jon’s sure hand. That meant that Ryan was next.

Oh _god_.

*

Every time that Jon started things off, Brendon thought it was good until he was faced with Ryan Ross kneeling between his legs, smiling mischievously.

“Ready?” Jon asked from his place beside Ryan. His hand was spread across his thigh, and his stiff cock swayed gently as he got into a comfortable position.

Spencer had both of Brendon’s wrists held in one hand over Brendon’s head, which was kind of insulting. He gave a hard yank, and Spencer tightened his hold while he pulled a lock of Brendon’s sweat-soaked hair in retaliation.

“Ready,” he confirmed, ignoring Brendon’s yelp at the sharp pain.

“ _I’m_ ready,” Ryan said, and Brendon did not like the gleeful way he said it.

“Fuck, come on,” Brendon demanded when no one moved for another second, and then groaned low and long at the first gentle touch of Ryan’s fingertips on his cock.

Ryan was a tease when they did this. He used soft, short strokes and light caresses when all Brendon wanted in the entire _world_ was for him to wrap those long fingers around him and tug and tug. He shivered at just the thought of it - what he knew Ryan could do, the way he could make Brendon feel when he wanted to. Instead, Ryan stubbornly stuck to barely-there touches and enjoyed watching him squirm.

Brendon hated it. He hated the way it made the bottom drop out of his stomach and all the hairs on his arms to stand up. And when it came right after Jon’s indulgent, no-holds-barred jerking, it was torture, pure and simple.

“Ryan,” Brendon whined as Ryan’s other hand came into play, cupping Brendon’s balls and massaging them with sadistic precision.

“He’s not the one you have to convince,” Spencer reminded him.

Brendon rolled his head to the side so he could see Jon to Ryan’s right, watching Brendon and jerking his own dick with the same steamrolling method that he’d used on Brendon’s. Even though Jon could get them all off in less than two minutes when he tried, the same wasn’t true for himself. Probably thanks to years of masturbating like his life depended on it, Jon had the most stamina out of all of them.

“I’d better get on that if I were you,” Spencer continued. “Ryan could do this all night.”

As if in response, Ryan wrapped his thumb and pointer finger snugly under the head of Brendon’s cock and stroked down the shaft. Brendon bit his lip so hard that for a moment he thought he’d break the skin, and then he made eye contact with Jon.

Jon wasn’t like Spencer – he didn’t mind when Brendon used his kinks to get what he wanted. The fact that he was huddled at the end of the bed instead of spread out on the empty half where Spencer had been meant that he hoped Brendon would do it.

Brendon smiled. “Jon,” he said.

“Uh-huh,” Jon grunted. His tongue peaked out to wet his bottom lip. Oh yeah, he wanted this so bad.

Brendon’s legs were bent to give Ryan better access, but he slid one out towards Jon until his toes bumped Jon’s knee. “Jon,” he said again, trying to pitch his voice at a playful singsong when Jon’s breathing sped up. It wasn’t easy with the maddening, two-finger hand job Ryan giving him at the same time.

Brendon, and he bet Ryan and Spencer too, would never understand this. They were _feet_. On their best day they were weird looking, and on their worst, seriously gross and smelly. Brendon liked to think he had nice ones, as far as that went, but he never imagined that someone would get off on them – or that he’d like it so much – until he met Jon.

“Touch me,” Brendon said, flexing his toes against Jon’s thigh.

Jon swallowed hard and brought the hand not on his cock down, running tentative fingers over the bottom of Brendon’s foot.

He jerked away with a choked laugh that was only half-feigned. “Shit, that tickles.”

And – yup, there it was – Jon groaned, losing his balance and falling forward, catching himself with his free hand while the other worked, if it was possible, even more furiously between his legs. Brendon used the new position to nudge at the crease of Jon’s inner thigh until he stopped beating off and moved his hand away from his cock. Then, Brendon pressed his foot over it.

Jon’s elbow buckled and he rested his cheek against Brendon’s calf a moment before getting back up and taking hold of Brendon’s ankle. He pushed into the pressure of Brendon’s foot and used the hand on his ankle to guide Brendon into the rhythm he wanted as he stared, transfixed, at the sight of it.

“Jon looks like he’s having fun,” Ryan commented.

“Mmhmm,” Spencer rumbled above him.

“I am,” Jon assured them, still going for it, hand tight around Brendon’s ankle.

Ryan brought his thumb up to rub across the leaking head of Brendon’s cock, spreading pre-come and what was left of the lube around in lazy circles.

“Ohhh,” Brendon breathed, wriggling into Ryan’s touching, trying to get more.

“He likes that,” Spencer commented.

“I know he does,” Ryan answered, pressing down with the pad of his thumb and wrapping the rest of his fingers, unmoving, around the shaft for leverage.

Brendon turned his face into his outstretched arm, trying to catch his breath.

“Ryan,” he said, after a moment.

“Hmm,” Ryan said, apparently content to stroke that single finger back and forth until Brendon _died_. “Was there something you needed?”

Brendon was going to respond with what he hoped would have been a witty and scathing reply, but which would have probably been begging when Jon came against his foot with a guttural groan.

“Jon,” Brendon said when he finished, and Jon didn’t have to be told twice. He released Brendon’s foot with one last pat before crawling up to Brendon.

“Thank you,” he said, and then kissed him. Brendon dove into Jon’s mouth, straining up as far as he could to get more. Jon took his face between his hands and kissed him long and hard, until Brendon finally had to break away or suffocate.

“Ryan, your turn,” Jon said.

*

If Ryan was a tease, then Spencer was a cheater, and he always went last.

“I’m ready,” Ryan said, and Brendon noticed that he had no problems taking _himself_ into his fist.

Brendon watched as Spencer wrapped a hand around the root of his dick. After Ryan’s teasing touches, that was enough to make him want to cry out, but he bit the inside of his cheek against it. When Spencer didn’t move, Brendon decided that he couldn’t stand the anticipation and closed his eyes.

He realized his tactical error a moment later when his cock was engulfed in tight, wet heat. Brendon shouted, back arching and eyes springing open. The sudden movement must have surprised Jon, because it took a moment and Ryan’s hand against his chest to get him restrained again.

Spencer pulled off him, and once he could breathe again, Brendon began to yell.

“You’re such a fucking cheater, oh my god! I hate you, you asshole. Fuck, do it again. Please, please do it again. I want to lose. Please, I want to lose.”

“Gag him,” Spencer said.

Jon grabbed the brown and red scarf Ryan had worn that day from on the bedside table where Ryan had dropped it, pulling it taut and tying it around Brendon’s head. Brendon glared at Spencer, who grinned back and shrugged. “You’re loud.”

Brendon prodded the filmy material with his tongue. They’d never done this before, but he didn’t mind. In fact, Brendon would have been willing to do just about anything in order to come.

As if on cue, Spencer began stroking his cock - not fast and satisfying like Jon did it, but after the torture Ryan put him through, it was bliss.

“Fuck,” Brendon tried to say, but it was muffled by the scarf in his mouth. Spencer didn’t hold Brendon’s hips, so Brendon began hitching them in counter rhythm to Spencer’s stroking.

Bending down, Spencer met Brendon’s desperate gaze before letting the hot, wet flat of his tongue swipe over the head of Brendon’s cock. The sensation was intense and _perfect_ that Brendon’s eyes rolled back as he screamed into the gag.

Spencer lifted his head long enough to say, “Beg Ryan to let you come” and then he went back to work. He wrapped his mouth around the first few inches of Brendon’s cock and sucked softly as his hand continued moving along the shaft.

Brendon whipped his head around to Ryan beside him, who watched him with hooded eyes.

“Do you want to come?” Ryan asked, throwing his head back and giving Brendon a great view of his long, pale neck and bobbing adam’s apple.

“Yes!” he garbled into the gag, throat hoarse from screaming.

“What?” Ryan asked. He pretended to look confused. “Did you say something?”

Brendon shouted his frustration against the scarf in his mouth and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Holding himself back felt like the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he had to. He didn’t want to disappoint them, and he knew it would be so, so good, if he could just wait a little…bit…longer. Spencer’s free hand played with his balls and inched lower, one finger brushing Brendon’s entrance. A tear slid out of the corner of his eye and he thrust down against the curious finger greedily.

“If you’re not saying anything, you must not want it that much. Maybe I should stop.” Ryan took his hand off his cock with what looked like Herculean effort.

Brendon strained towards him, shaking his head wildly and completely taking the bait.

“No, please!” he begged, his desperation overriding his common sense. “Ryan, I need to come!” The words were incomprehensible from behind the gag, but Ryan understood their meaning, because he leaned down and wiped a wet streak from Brendon’s face. Smiling fondly, he pushed back Brendon’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. When he moved away, his hand was back on his cock.

Brendon sighed, turning his head and closing his eyes. Only a little bit longer.

He let himself get lost in what Spencer was doing to him, thrusting mindlessly up into his mouth and down on his finger, his whole body tense and straining against the need for release.

“You’re not going to want to miss this,” Jon said into his ear, and Brendon eyes fluttered open in time to see the red, leaking head of Ryan’s cock pushing through his tight fist one more time. Then his come was mixing with Spencer’s on Brendon’s heaving chest.

There was a moment of silence when no one moved – even Spencer stopped – and then Jon let go of Brendon’s arms and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Fuck, come on!” Brendon demanded immediately, using his newly freed hands to grab Ryan and kiss him hard.

“You win,” Spencer said.

“God, who cares?” Brendon answered, pushing reluctantly away from Ryan. “Just suck my dick.”

Spencer snorted, but still took Brendon’s cock into his mouth, throat contracting around him – oh, god, so good, so fucking good.

Jon had his hands on either side of Brendon’s body, and he ducked his head and lapped at the come on Brendon’s stomach before moving onto Brendon’s nipples. He licked them with a wet tongue and bit down gently, making Brendon arch up into his mouth.

Brendon had one hand wrapped around Ryan and another one in Jon’s hair. Below him, Spencer pulled his finger out of Brendon and replaced it with _three_ , twisting slowly inside of him in a way that rubbed against his prostate just right, and that was it, that was _it_. Brendon was coming with a shout that had to be loud enough for everyone on their floor to hear, hips pistoning his cock into Spencer’s willing mouth.

When he finally relaxed into the bed after what felt like forever, he took in a shuddering breath that was more like a sob.

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’m going to be able to move at all tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome,” Jon said, wrapping his arms around Brendon’s waist and urging him on his side. His tired, aching body barely made it.

Ryan plastered himself behind Brendon, and Spencer crawled up the bed to lay on Jon’s other side.

Brendon ran a sleepy hand down his stomach and winced. “I’m disgusting.”

“Don’t say that about yourself, Brendon,” Spencer said with fake sincerity, his words muffled by Jon’s shoulder. “We think you’re totally good looking.”

“Shut up,” Brendon said while Jon and Ryan laughed. He felt his eyes slipping shut, but had to get the last word in. “Damn right I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lyo and sociofemme for the betas!


End file.
